


The day everything blossomed

by FoxySapphire22



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Poorly written, Shota, Shotacon, Teacher/Student, Underage - Freeform, did i meantion shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxySapphire22/pseuds/FoxySapphire22
Summary: KoKi is a very needy a boy, but will that need get him in trouble with his teacher???





	The day everything blossomed

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second fanfic and my first ever r18 one so be nice

Koki had just gotten off the school bus and was waiting for the teacher to get off so him and his class could go into the museum. A field trip day, like most others, except Koki was having issues, all morning he had been tingly and warm between his legs and no matter how much rubbing on his desk, although it did feel good, could fix it.

Tekine got off the bus and looked around at his class, counting them all to make sure everyone was there. "Perfecf, everyones here, alright class single file line and up to the front desk" he said and walked behind the line of students as they filed into the building.  
The first thing Koki noticed was thhe corners of the front desk, making his small dick twinge with need, he always loved corners, corners, pillows, anything he could either hump or get his legs around. He squirmed a bit and grabbed at himself through his uniform shorts. He needed to rub on something before the field trip was over or he'd go nuts.  
Tokine walked up to the front Desk and paid the fee for the students "okay boys, roam free" kiko darted for the closest thing he could find and situated himself on the corner of a display and started squirming his hips. Biting his lip to keep back any sounds that dared to escape. Tokine spotted him and walked over and stood next to him, watching him "so Koki" koki jumped back off the corner, whininf slilently. "Yes sir?"  
"Seems your havinnf a little too much fun at the museum eh?" Koki blushed "sorry i just...i need it, i wanna do it so badly"  
Tokine chuckled "its okay, i understand why dont you come with me?" He took him over to an almost deserted area of the museum and sat down "have at it on anything" he motioned around.  
Koki looked around but there wasnt anything he wanted. He laid down on the floor with his hands between his legs, he wrapped his legs around eachother and started humping his hands. Letting out small grunts and whines as he went. Tokine watxhed him and smirked as he felt himself start to get hard. "Koko cmere a second" koki looked over at him and whined, walking over "yes sir?" He was hard, his small prick making a buldge in his now too tight shorts. "Come sit in my lap and rub on me"  
Koki nodded and got up on his lap and started humping again. This time their clothed cocks rubbing together. He moaned, it felt different than when he did it on his own, Tokine's hips were moving with koki's, giving them both pleasure. After a while of humping tokine came and koki orgasmed, being too young to cum at the time. He got off of his teacher and realized the feeling was gone! "You fixed it! You fixed my penis!" He exclaimed. Tokine chuckled "anytime you feel that way, even in class, you come straight to me.


End file.
